


That’s what I like about it.

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam teasing, Self-Esteem Issues, body image issues, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: You buy something on a whim and surprise your boyfriend Sam with it.





	That’s what I like about it.

**Author's Note:**

> The weird thing about this - is I was inspired by lingerie for this drabble.

It was a spur of the moment purchase one night when you couldn’t sleep. **  
**

Sam handed you the box with a quizzical look on his face, but you kissed his cheek and told him that you would explain later. You placed the box on your bed and carefully started opening it. 

The plastic crinkled as you removed the sheer black lace babydoll and laid it out on top of your bed. 

“Fuck it.” You gathered everything you needed for a shower and headed towards the bathroom. Before you left your room, you typed out a text to Sam and hit the send button. With a grin, you made your way down the hall.

Gripping your towel, you made it back to your room and stood in front of the dresser. You opened a drawer, and pulled out a pair of black satin panties and slipped them on as the towel dropped from your body. You walked over to your bed and hesitated for a split second - what if Sam didn’t like your surprise? You shook your head and picked up the lace babydoll, pulling it over your body. 

You froze in front of the mirror as you caught your reflection. You actually looked hot - you, the girl who would rather have on several layers to cover up your body. So what if you had big breasts and practically no ass to speak of? So what if you had a pillowy stomach and thighs - Sam loved you and every chance he got, he’d have his hands all over you and you loved it. 

You didn’t hear the gentle knock on your door, or the fact that it was open but when you felt Sam wrap his arms around your waist and gently kiss your neck, you smiled.

“You like?”

“Damn baby, of course I do.” You felt him grind his hips into your ass and you giggled. “There’s one thing I like even more.” 

“What’s that, Mr. Winchester?” You squealed in laughter as you felt Sam nip at your shoulder before he twirled you around so that your face was pressed into Sam’s chest. You pulled away slightly so you could look up at Sam. He nuzzled your nose with his before he bent down to gently kiss your lips. When he pulled away, you whimpered and you heard him chuckle. 

“I know that this was a surprise for me, but the fact that you have this confidence while wearing it, that’s what I like.”


End file.
